This invention generally relates to diagnostic systems for motor vehicles. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and system for determining a performance characteristic of a selected vehicle component based upon temperature, load, road grade and time.
There are a variety of commercially available diagnostic tools available to assist technicians in servicing vehicles. A variety of sensors and mechanisms have been developed to assist in monitoring the performance of vehicle components. Such sensors include speed sensors, for example, which assist in monitoring the rotational speed of a wheel axle and temperature sensors that provide indication of temperatures within vehicle fluids and lubrications.
Although a variety of such sensors are available, there use has not been exploited to the fullest possible extent. For example, rotational speed sensors and oil pressure sensors typically only provide information while the vehicle is in motion. When a vehicle is brought into a service establishment, a service technician does not have the benefit of the information obtained by those sensors since the last time that the vehicle has been in for service. Moreover, there are situations where combinations of sensor information can be useful but this feature has not been implemented in any useful way.
This invention provides an improved system and method for monitoring performance characteristics of vehicles utilizing a plurality of detected variables. Additionally, this invention provides the ability to record such information over time and later provide that information to a service technician to enhance the ability to efficiently and effectively diagnose potential vehicle problems and appropriately service the vehicle.